villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaia (Dark Multiverse)
Gaia is a version of Tara Markov from the Dark Multiverse. She was a member of the Teen Titans who operated under the alias Terra and was secretly a spy working for the villain Deathstroke. However, after having a discussion with Dick Grayson, Tara betrays Deathstroke so she can build her own future without assistance. History On an unspecified version of Earth in the Dark Multiverse, the Teen Titans gathered in Titans Tower to say farewell to Kid Flash, who had decided to leave the team. Dick Grayson also used this moment to announce his retirement as Robin, as Dick felt he needed to distance himself from the identity. But while he made his announcement, Dick noticed that his words seemed to resonate with his teammate Terra and afterwards stopped by her bedroom to talk about it. Tara admitted that she was curious about his choice to retire as Robin when his mentor Batman could have still had much to teach him. Dick told her that while he learnt a lot from Batman, he was only taught the skills to become Batman, which limited him in crafting his own destiny. He continued by saying she did not need to live in the shadow of her brother Geo-Force, unaware that she actually thinking about her boss Deathstroke. Terra mulled over Dick Graysons words as she reported back to Deathstroke, who berated her for potentially putting their work at risk by allowing the protege to the World's Greatest Detective get into a personal conversation with her. Tara soon began to argue about Deathstroke's own methods which caused him to slap her for talking back to her superior. Infuriated, Tara responded by launching him outside their hideaway using her Geokinesis before putting an end to their partnership by decapitating him. She then returned to the hideaway looking for Deathstroke's butler Wintergreen, who attempts to ambush her with a gun. Terra burns his hand off and forces him to help her replicate the same experiment that gave Deathstroke his powers, believing if she could use ninety percent of the brain like he could, then she would be able gain access into the full extent of her own capabilities. Wintergreen straps Terra to a number of devices Deathstroke had just in case he ever lost his powers and presses a button that sends a surge of energy through her. Tara then collapses to the ground for a moment before causing a tremor as she rose to her feet. Wintergreen was shocked that she was still conscious, as Deathstroke spent weeks in a coma before recovering. But Tara told him that Deathstroke was just a man who never lived up to his potential, while she was so much more in comparison. Later, Tara went back to Titans Tower where she announced to Raven and Changling that she has abandoned the alias Terra in favor of using the name Gaia instead, since it represents the Earth itself rather than just the planets terrain. She also admitted to them that she worked as a spy for Deathstroke which Raven previously suspected after sensing an evil within her. Raven prepares herself for a fight but Changling tries to defuse the situation between them by saying the Tara was their friend. However, it was for that reason Gaia wanted to dispose of her Terra persona, so she could finally put an end to her relationship with the Teen Titans and start again. Tara then leaves the tower as she causes a volcanic eruption to completely destroy it, killing the heroes inside before she hunts down the remaining Titans. She eventually makes her way to Dick Grayson's apartment where she attempts to impale Dick on a stone spike, only for him to evade her and retreat into a large crowd of people outside the building. Gaia manages to locate him by threatening the lives of various innocents, causing Grayson demanded to know why she was after him. Tara reveals she had already murdered all the other Teen Titans and intended to kill Dick last because it was thanks to him that she realised how much everyone was holding her back from achieving her full potential. Dick remarks that she has learnt the wrong lesson as everybody needs support now and again. But Tara just taunts him by saying there was no one left to come to his aid as she slowly crushes him with her Geokinesis. However, Kid Flash suddenly saves Dick from his predicament and told him Superman was on his way to deal with Gaia, as they both knew they were no match for Tara's enchanted powers. Regardless, they decide to make distraction to keep Gaia busy until the Man of Steel arrives. Grayson changes back into his Robin uniform to launch an attack with Kid Flash on their former friend, although Gaia easily defended against both heroes while she claimed that her time with the Titans made her look foolish, and now she wanted to show the world that she was not a joke. Robin tries to blind Gaia with a smokescreen but he and Kid Flash are then both skewered on a pair of stone spikes before they are dropped to the ground and left to die. Despite their deaths, the last two Titans succeeded in keeping Gaia busy just long enough for Superman to arrive, who tells Markov that her murder-spree is now over. She responds to his threat by creating a massive volcanic eruption which destroys New York City, simply for a show of power. Horrified and furious over what just happened, Superman charges at Gaia before soon gaining the advantage against her because of his invulnerability. But unfortunately for the Man of Steel, Tara manages to assemble a large collection of green Kryptonite and launches them into Superman's body, severely weakening him. Superman falls to the ground at the mercy of Gaia and weakly mentions that the worlds other superheroes will rise up to stop her rampage. However, She then use her powers to cause all manner of disasters worldwide by destabilising the Earth's core, insuring that no harm will come to her since her Geokinesis was now holding the planet together. At that moment, Changling appears after somehow surviving the destruction of Titans Tower and asks how Tara could be so heartless to people while also admitting that he cared for her. Tara told Changling she cared for him as well, before killing him with molten rock, and states to a dying Superman that she feels no remorse for her actions because she has never felt anything. Gallery Terra_(Dark_Multiverse_Teen_Titans_The_Judas_Contract).png Tara_Markov_Dark_Multiverse_Teen_Titans_The_Judas_Contract_002.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 003.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 004.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 005.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 006.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 007.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 008.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 009.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 010.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 011.jpg Tara Markov Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 012.jpg Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe